The Best Day of My Life
by Marissa-Xtreme SelDem Fan
Summary: Based of Jesse McCartney's song, Best Day of My Life. Short little songfic.


**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I was having writer's block for THT and ITPOAA and I've had this songfic stuck in my head for so long but I just never got around to writing it. The fic is based off the song by Jesse McCartney, "Best Day of My Life". I hope you all like it! As always, please read and review!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. One Tree Hill and its characters are property of the WB.

**Rating:** K+ to T

**The Best Day of My Life**

"What do you want Hales, it's 2:30 in the morning," Lucas sighed sleepily when he answered the phone. Only she would call him in the middle of the night when he was in a deep sleep. "Hey loser. I can't sleep so I called you, my bestest bud, to entertain me," she replied and he could just see the smile on her face and the quiet laughter she was trying to hide. She always loved to annoy him, especially when it was really early in the morning. "I'm sorry, did the evil pink bunny come after you again or are you having your occasional freak outs when all the lights are off and it's really dark in your room. You're probably huddled under the covers in the middle of the bed with the phone, right," Lucas laughed deeply, his voice raspy, "I'm sorry, but I'm too tired to care. Some people need more than six hours of sleep a night Hales. Namely me. See you at school tomorrow Hales, bye."

"Wait," she said as he started to put the phone up then raised it back to his ear. "What Hales," Lucas replied with a groan. "Are you dressing up for tomorrow," she asked. "Dressing up? For what," he inquired confusedly. "It's spirit week this week. Tomorrow is western day," she responded. "I'm not going to dress up for that," I replied, "I've got nothing to wear. Besides, we have a game tomorrow. We have to wear our uniforms." "Yeah, me neither. I don't really have anything to wear anyway," she responded. "You've got your jean skirt or your overalls, and you can wear that straw hat of your mom's that she wears when she works in the garden," Lucas suggested, almost mumbling as his eyelids began to droop closed. "I don't know. I don't think I'm going to dress up. I don't want to make a fool of myself when I don't have you to be a fool with me," she grinned. "Goodnight Hales," Lucas answered. "Night Luke, I'll see you in like four hours," she chuckled. Lucas groaned as he hung up the phone, "Bye."

_Woke up around a half past 10  
Cant believe that I'm late again  
Put down about a quart of caffeine  
To start my pulse and then  
I grab my jeans off the floor  
Then I hit the door  
Its just the same old same  
It goes to show you never know  
When everything's about to change_

"Shit," Lucas yelled when he finally woke up and glanced at the clock. It was 10:30 and he had already missed first period and half of second. He couldn't believe he was late again. It was the second time in a week that he'd overslept because of Haley. However, it wasn't because of her little early morning phone call. He had been dreaming that Haley told him that she felt the same way as he did, that she loved him as more than friends. He then proceeded to kiss her, to which she returned eagerly then began a trail down his neck. After a few moments, Haley began to unbutton his shirt and place kisses there too… God, he really needed a cold shower. He hopped out of bed and grabbed his uniform and a towel then scurried off to the bathroom for his shower.

As he got dressed he started the coffee pot and when it was done, he gulped down two cups in quick succession. He could already feel the buzz of caffeine flow through his veins. He went back in his room and pulled on his blue track pants to go with his jersey then slipped on his favorite lucky pair of flip flops and grabbed his bag, rushing out the door to the truck. He always wore his lucky flip flops on the day of a big game and they definitely couldn't lose this game or they wouldn't get into the playoffs.

Lucas arrived just as the bell for the end of second period rang and the hordes of students came rushing from out of the classrooms. He went to his locker to retrieve his books when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hey man, where you been? Missed you in second hour, but you didn't miss much. All Mr. Davidson talked about were subjects and predicates, nouns, pronouns, adjectives, prepositions. Be glad you weren't there for it; it was brutal," Nathan asked, "You pumped up for the game tonight?" "Yep, got my lucky flip flops on and everything," Lucas smiled, "Have you seen Hales?" "Nope," Nathan replied, "I gotta get to my next class. See you later Luke." He waved goodbye as he walked off in the opposite direction.

_Just another day  
Started out like any other  
Just another girl  
Who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down and  
Just another day then I  
Had the best day of my life_

Once he gathered his books, Lucas started down the hallway towards his History class when he spotted a pretty brunette. He could tell even from behind that she was beautiful and sexy. She was wearing a short dark blue jean miniskirt that went only to about mid-thigh and a baby blue v-neck long sleeved shirt with one of those pale pink half shirts that tie under the breasts. She was also wearing a pair of shiny red boots and a cowboy hat. This girl really went all out for Western Day. He stared her up and down from behind, his mouth starting to water a little. Hey, he was a guy, a single guy in fact; he could look. Somehow, though, he felt as if he was betraying Haley. But he couldn't hold out for her forever; she obviously didn't feel the same way as he did her.

_Can't say exactly what it was  
She's not the usual type  
She wore a cowboy hat  
With her red Prada boots  
And a Gwen Stefani smile  
Then she pulled out a pen  
And surprised me when  
She wrote her number on my hand  
Then she was gone  
But from now on  
I'm gonna be a different man_

Lucas tapped her lightly on the shoulder to get her attention, "Hi, what's your name?" She turned and a wide smile spread across her face, "Lucas! What, you don't recognize me anymore?" Lucas eyes widened in surprise, shocked to the core, "Hales…" Never had he seen Haley dressed in such revealing clothes. Where in the hell had she gotten that miniskirt? Because miniskirts were never in her wardrobe and neither were those boots. And where in the hell had she gotten that body? Haley made a little pose with a shy smile, "I borrowed them from Brooke; the hat is Taylor's from her bar-dancing days. So, what do you think?" Lucas was still staring at her, unable to speak and comprehend with his Haley dressed like that. Looks like he would have to skip History just to go take a cold shower in the locker room again. "Lucas? Luke, you there," Haley waved her hand in front of his face and snapped her fingers. He shook his head to concentrate on what she was saying. "Damn, I shocked you stone stiff," Haley laughed with that little smirk of hers. God he loved that smirk, and that little twinkle in her eye too. "In more ways than one," Lucas mumbled to himself as he clenched his teeth, trying to think of anything but Haley standing there in that tight shirt and short skirt with her hair falling down in waves over her shoulders. God, he wanted to kiss her so bad…

_Just another day  
Started out like any other  
Just another girl  
Who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day then I  
Had the best day of my life_

Before Lucas comprehended what he was doing, he had wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, planting his lips on hers. Haley was shocked for a moment but immediately began to respond to the kiss then she pulled away slightly, still remaining within his grasp, "Lucas-" "Shut up, you talk too much," Lucas murmured against her lips as he kissed her again in the busy hallway. She chuckled then captured his lips with hers, pressing harder into him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the hair at the back of his head.

_I guess it goes to show  
You never really know  
When everything's about to change_

"Get a room you two," they heard some people call out. Lucas laughed as he rested his forehead against hers. "I love you," he said softly. Haley closed her eyes, a few tears escaping from them, as she smiled. "I have been waiting so long to hear that…" she caressed his cheek as she pecked him on the lips, "I love you too." He pressed his mouth hard to hers, this time pushing his tongue against her teeth, asking for entrance, which she eagerly granted. When they finally pulled away for much needed air, Lucas smiled with a smirk of his own and a twinkle in his eye, "So, tomorrow is Hawaiian Day. Does that mean you're going to wear a coconut bra and a hula skirt?" Haley chuckled at his excited expression. "Maybe," she smiled, "just for you." Lucas grinned as he thought of what had transpired over just a few mere minutes in which he had taken almost eight years to do. If only he had taken the plunge and told her sooner. He smiled as he stared down at her, his heart filling complete. He didn't know how he ever got so lucky. This was the best day of his life.

_Just another day  
Started out like any other  
Just another girl  
Who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day than I  
Had the best day of my life_

_... Started out like any other  
... Had the best day of my life  
… The best day of my life_


End file.
